1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for improving memory training results corresponding to a plurality of memory modules.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of memory. One type is referred to as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). A DRAM system can include several know types of DRAM, of which double data rate (DDR) is an example. During a read operation, DDR DRAM will issue a data (DQ) signal and a data strobe (DQS) signal at the same time. In order for the DRAM controller to correctly acquire the data being sent from the DDR DRAM, the DRAM controller typically utilizes a delay-locked loop (DLL) circuit to delay the DQS signal so that it can be used to correctly latch the DQ signals. In order for the DQS signal to be properly aligned with a data valid window of DQ lines, vendors use a training program to generate timing values corresponding to the DQS-DQ alignment. However, variables introduced by installation of the memory modules on a particular platform may impact alignment of the DQS signal with the DQ lines. As a consequence, in some instances, memory modules installed in a platform have failed to pass initialization when the platform was experiencing one or more of the variables. Failure to pass initialization may result in post ship support calls from vendors which results in loss of user function and cost to both the user and the vendors.